Rollably extendable and retractable glass pane racks having a multiplicity of vertically extending glass pane supporting shafts are known. Typically, such glass pane racks are rollably mountable within a rectangular support frame; such support frames typically providing paired roller tracks for receipt of laterally extending wheels or rollers. Commonly, such rectangular frames are fixedly mounted upon the bed of a truck. Such frames may alternately be fixedly mounted upon other above ground level surfaces such as a warehouse storage rack or shelf. Where such rectangular support frames are, for example, installed upon the bed of a truck, rollable motion of the glass rack for cantilevered extension beyond an edge of the truck bed allows a worker to conveniently access the glass rack for loading or off-loading of glass panes.
The instant inventive assembly allows a rollably mounted glass rack such as described above to be safely and conveniently alternately utilized as a glass pane transport pallet. Such additional function is achieved by providing roll stopping means integral with the rectangular support frame; the roll stopping means being adapted to function as a releasable safety operatively engagable with a glass rack transporting cart.